List of horror film villains
The following is an alphabetical list of horror film villains. A * Cecil AdamsJames Aston, John Walliss; To See the Saw Movies: Essays on Torture Porn and Post-9/11 Horror - page: 92 (Saw IV) - Billy Otis * Mickey Altieri a.k.a. Ghostface (Scream 2) - Timothy Olyphant * Anguirus (Godzilla Raids Again) B * Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) – Christian Bale * Billy Lenz (Black Christmas) - Bob Clark and Nick Mancuso * Billy (Saw and its sequels) - Tobin Bell * Blade (Puppet Master and its sequels) * The Blob (The Blob) * Roman Bridger a.k.a. Ghostface (Scream 3) - Scott Foley * Roy Burns (Friday the 13th: A New Beginning) - Dick Wieand * Butterball Cenobite (Hellraiser) - Simon Bamford * Buffalo Bill (The Silence of the Lambs) - Ted Levine * Biollante (Godzilla vs. Biollante) * Baragon (Frankenstein Conquers the World) C * Max Cady (Cape Fear) - Robert Mitchum, Robert De Niro * Carrie White (Carrie) - Sissy Spacek, Angela Bettis, Chloë Grace Moretz * Billy Chapman (Silent Night, Deadly Night) - Robert Brian Wilson * Chatterer (Hellraiser and eight sequels) - Nicholas Vince * Clover (Cloverfield) * Victor Crowley (Hatchet) - Kane Hodder D * Daimajin (Daimajin and sequels) - Chikara Hashimoto * Decapitron (Puppet Master 4 and its sequels) - Guy Rolfe * Divoletto (Demonic Toys 2) * Jerry Dandrige (Fright Night) - Chris Sarandon (Colin Farrell in the 2011 remake) * Aubrey Davis (The Grudge 2) - Amber Tamblyn * Francis Dolarhyde a.k.a. The Tooth Fairy (Manhunter and Red Dragon) - Tom Noonan, Ralph Fiennes * Otis B. Driftwood (House of 1000 Corpses) - Bill Moseley * Destoroyah (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) E * Ebirah (Ebirah, Horror of the Deep) F * Female Cenobite (Hellraiser) - Grace Kirby * Baby Firefly a.k.a. Vera-Ellen Wilson (House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) - Sheri Moon Zombie * Grandpa Hugo Firefly (House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) - Dennis Fimple * Gloria Mama Firefly a.k.a. Mother Firefly/Eve Wilson (House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) - Karen Black * Rufus T. Firefly (House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) - Robert Allen Mukes * Tiny Firefly (House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) - Matthew McGrory * Jehan Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) - Cedric Hardwicke * Angela Franklin (Night of the Demons) - Amelia Kinkade, Shannon Elizabeth * Three Fingers (Wrong Turn) - Julian Richings G * Gamera (Gamera, the Giant Monster) - Teruo Aragaki * Ghostface (Scream) - Dane Farwell * Godzilla - (Gojira) - Haruo Nakajima * Golem (The Golem) - Paul Wegener * Grizzly Teddy (Demonic Toys and its sequels) * Jame Gumb (The Silence of the Lambs) - Ted Levine * Graboid (Tremors) * Gigan (Godzilla vs. Gigan) * Gorosaurus (King Kong Escapes) H * Zep Hindle (Saw) - Michael Emerson * Detective Mark Hoffman (Saw IV, Saw V, Saw VI, and Saw: The Final Chapter) - Costas Mandylor * Hedorah (Godzilla vs. Hedorah) I *Isaac (Children of the Corn and Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return) - John Franklin J * Jack Attack (Demonic Toys and its sequels) * Jester (Puppet Master and its sequels) K * Kharis (The Mummy's Hand and its sequels) - Tom Tyler, Lon Chaney Jr. * Freddy Krueger a.k.a. The Springwood Slasher (A Nightmare on Elm Street) - Robert Englund, Jackie Earle Haley * Kamacuras (Son of Godzilla) * Kumonga (Son of Godzilla) * King Ghidorah (Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster) * King Kong (King Kong) - Willis H. O'Brien L * Hannibal Lecter (The Silence of the Lambs and its sequels) - Anthony Hopkins * William Edward Lenz (Black X-Mas) - Robert Mann * Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) - Andrew Bryniarski, Gunnar Hansen, R.A. Mihailoff * Billy Loomis a.k.a. Ghostface (Scream) - Skeet Ulrich * Mrs. Loomis a.k.a. Ghostface (Scream 2) - Laurie Metcalf * Lester Lowe (Silver Bullet) - Everett McGill M * Stu Macher a.k.a. Ghostface (Scream) - Matthew Lillard * Mictlantecuhtli (El Muerto) * Mr. Static (Demonic Toys and its sequels) * Ms. Leech Woman (Puppet Master and its sequels) * Michael Myers (Halloween) - Rob Zombie, Tyler Mane, Nick Castle, Don Shanks * Manda (Atragon) * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla) * Mechani-Kong (King Kong Escapes) * Megaguirus (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus) * Megalon (Godzilla vs. Megalon) * Meganulon (Rodan) * Moguera (The Mysterians) * Monster X a.k.a. Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla: Final Wars) * MUTO (Godzilla) N * Ninja (Puppet Master: Axis of Evil and its sequels) - Taylor M. Graham O * Count Orlok (Nosferatu) - Max Schreck * Orga (Godzilla 2000) P * Santanico Pandemonium (From Dusk till Dawn) - Salma Hayek * Rhoda Penmark (The Bad Seed) - Patty McCormack * Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It and its 2017/2019 remakes) - Tim Curry, Bill Skarsgård * Pinhead (Puppet Master and its sequels) * Pinhead a.k.a. Captain Elliott Spencer (Hellraiser and its sequels) - Doug Bradley * David Powers (The Lost Boys) - Keifer Sutherland * Predator (Predator) - Kevin Peter Hall, Ian Whyte, Brian Steele, Carey Jones, Derek Mears Q * Quetzalcoatl (Q - The Winged Serpent) * Quinn (Blade) - Donal Logue R * Charles Lee Ray a.k.a. Chucky (Child's Play and its sequels) - Brad Dourif, Mark Hamill * Tiffany Ray-Valentine (Bride Of Chucky) - Jennifer Tilly * Jill Roberts a.k.a. Ghostface (Scream 4) - Emma Roberts * Rodan (Rodan) S * Kayako Saeki, Toshio Saeki (The Grudge) - Takako Fuji, Yuya Ozeki * Sam (Trick 'r Treat and its sequels) - Quinn Lord * Sex Machine (From Dusk till Dawn) - Tom Savini * Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) - Jack Black * Slenderman (Slender Man) - Javier Botet * Six Shooter (Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge and its sequels) * Captain Spaulding a.k.a. Mr. Ding Dong a Bo-Bo/Johnny Lee Johns/James Cutter (House of 1000 Corpses) - Sid Haig * Emma Spool (Psycho II) - Claudia Bryar * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) * Skullcrawler (Kong: Skull Island) T * Tezcatlipoca (El Muerto) - Alfonso Arau * Ed Thompson (Fright Night) - Stephen Geoffreys, (Christopher Mintz-Plasse in the 2011 remake) * Damien Thorn (The Omen) - Harvey Spencer Stephens * Tiffany Valentine (Bride of Chucky) - Jennifer Tilly * Torch (Puppet Master II and its sequels) * Sweeney Todd ("Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street") - Johnny Depp * Jack Torrance (The Shining) - Jack Nicholson * Tunneler (Puppet Master and its sequels) * Larry Talbot (The Wolf Man) Lon Chaney Jr., Benicio del Toro * Titanosaurus (Terror of Mechagodzilla) U V * Mason Verger (Hannibal) - Gary Oldman * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th 2 and its franchise - Kane Hodder, C. J. Graham, Ken Kirzinger, Derek Mears * Pamela Voorhees (Friday the 13th) - Betsy Palmer, Marilyn Poucher, Paula Shaw, Nana Visitor * Varan (Varan the Unbelievable) * Tiffany Valentine (Bride of Chucky) - Jennifer Tilly W * Harry Warden a.k.a. The Miner (My Bloody Valentine) - Peter Cowper, Richard John Walters * Annie WilkesAFI list of 100 heroes and villains (Misery) - Kathy Bates X * Xenomorph (Alien series) - Bolaji Badejo, Tom Woodruff, Jr. Y * Sadako Yamamura (Ringu) - Rie Inō * Ygor (Son of Frankenstein and The Ghost of Frankenstein) - Bela Lugosi * Amanda Young'Scream 2007 Awards Coming to Spike TV on 23 October'. Retrieved 11 October 2009. a.k.a. The Pig (Saw, Saw II, Saw III, Saw VI, Jigsaw) - Shawnee Smith * Yonggary - (Yongary, Monster from the Deep) - Cho Kyoung-min Z * Zombietoid (Dollman vs. Demonic Toys) * Zilla (Godzilla) See also *List of comedy horror films *List of natural horror films *List of horror anime *Lists of horror films *List of horror video games References Category:Horror film villains Category:Lists of horror films